BYAKUYA MOVE ON!
by yuzuna yukito
Summary: Byakuya kena PHK! Jabatan Taichounya dicabut dan kini dia galau karenanya. tapi untunglah dia bertemu sang pahlawan berambut oranye yang membuat masalahnya semakin sesaat!
1. PHK massal?

**BYAKUYA KUCHIKI MOVE ON!**

**disclaimer : TITE KUBO**

**Summary : Byakuya kena PHK! mengapa terjadi demikian?**

**daripada susah2 mending cek it out! kakakakaa!**

**WARNING : Tidak disarankan untuk Lansia dibawah usia 56 taon **

* * *

**Hayaaaayyy akhirnya Yuzu bisa updatee! cerita baru untuk Byakuya Kuchiki sama~ ini terjadi begitu saja. bukan-bukan berarti Yuzu kasian sama Yumi, tapi karena kebetulan kemarin adalah ultah dari mas Byaku.. Yuzu akan sedikit mempermainkannya di Fic ini! jangan lupaaa untuk terus menyaksikan wahai READERS! WKWKWK**

* * *

Karena Krisis Moneter dan krisis air bersih tengah melanda Seireitei tercinta, Genryuusai sang petinggi Seireitei memutuskan untuk mem-PHK salah seorang Komandan Divisi yang ada di sana. Jelas pernyataan ini membuat perasaan semua komandan ketar ketir ga karuan. Dan setelah diundi dengan kocokan kayak ibu-ibu arisan, Gen memutuskan seorang yang harus di PHK tahun ini.

"Kuchiki Byakuya, kau ku PHK untuk penyelamatan anggaran Soul Society"

Kumandang Genryuusai membuat Byakuya membatu, kayak disihir sama Medusa yang bakal berubah jadi patung, Byakuya hanya Berhah ria di dalem ati, setenang apapun dia di dalem atinya sekarang dia udah niat ngesot-ngesot ke kaki Genryuusai agak pangkatnya tidak dicabut kayak singkong.

"Oke" Cuma satu kata itu yang diberikan oleh Byakuya.

Dasarnya emang rada autis sama aturan, bangsawan kelas atas tuh ga bisa nolak kalau soal beginian. Tapi kalau soal pecat memecat, Bangsawan juga harus bisa komplen, well karena Pak tua Genryuusai itu super duper kuper kamper kampret itu galaknya ga nanggung-naggung, Byakuya ga mau berakhir jadi sosis panggang akibat Zanpakutonya. Kemudian mendengar hal ini, selesai dari rapat, Renji mau tak mau harus menggantikan posisi Taichou malangnya itu.

"Sementara aku akan journey ke alam manusia. Kau tetaplah disini!" perintah Byakuya yang udah siap dengan kopernya.

"Taichou yakin ga keberatan soal itu? memecat Taichou sampe krisis selesai tuh lama.." Renji menghentikan langkah Byakuya dan seketika berbalik.

Wajahnya menyiratkan… **_"Kau pikir gue baik-baik aja? Hah! Dasar Babon sialan! Fukutaichou tak berperasaan! Liat ni gara-gara Krisis gue jadi pengangguran"_** seakan-akan seekor ular melilit Renji, diapun menghentikan argumennya dan mempersilakan Taichounya pergi.

Di Senkaimon.. "BANGSAAAATEEEE! KAKEK SIALAN! KAMPRET! KUTU KUPREET! PENGEN GUE KEPRET TU BOTAK SIALAAAAAN!" seluruh dunia parallel bergetar heboh seakan ada Inul sedang bergoyang.

"Hah-hah! FINE! Gue bakal cari sendiri pekerjaan gue sampe tu bangkotan sialan ngelepas tuntutan PHK gue!" dengan gaya alay Byakuya merintis perjalanannya di dunia transmisi itu.

dan sampailah dia di sebuah tempat yang tak ditanya lagi adalah… KARAKURA TOWN.

"Nah..gue harus cari kerja dulu. Yang gue bisa… apa ya?" Byakuya berdehem.

Dia melirik ke sana sini. Sampe Ibu-ibu pada bingung kirain ada cowok autis yang lagi nyariin emaknya.

"Kerja kantoran kali ya?" Byakuya sedikit memiringkan kepalanya.

Karena dia biasa hidup serba ada, tanpa harus ngapa-ngapain, sekarang dia kudu harus bisa idup mandiri. Ga ada pelayan, ga ada bodyguard kece yang senantiasa dia bejek-bejek kalo lagi stress yang ada kini hanya dirinya yang ditemani dirinya seorang(HALAH).

Sebelum beberapa langkah, Byakuya menemukan sosok yang sedang asik memancing dipinggir danau. Dia kira dia lagi mimpi ketemu kodok burik berbulu oranye dengan membawa tas putih sedang nangkring memegang pancingan, tapi setelah didekati, itu adalah sosok Ichigo yang sedang asik memperhatikan ikan-ikan yang dari tadi sliwar sliwer di bawah kail pancingnya.

"Hoi Kepala montong!"Byakuya seketika membuat Ichigo langsung terjun bebas ke dalam danau saking kagetnya.

"Puaaah! Ngapain lo tiba-tiba nongol gitu kayak setaan! Byakuyaa! Kenapa kau ada di sini?" Ichigo dengan spontan mengacungkan jari telunjuknya.

"Gue di PHK" Byakuya menjawab tanpa ditanya.

"HAH? Apa? PHK? Serius lo? Kenapa lo yang di PHK? Emang sekarang lagi musim PHK masal ya?" Ichigo langsung tercengo ria mendengar berita yang entah bisa dibilang buruk, baik, ato apapun itulah.

"Lupakan. Sekarang bantu aku..!" Byakuya langsung menepis pertanyaan Ichigo.

"Bantuin apa? Nabokin pantat nenek-nenek?" PLAAAAK! Sebuah bogem keren mendarat di kepala Ichigo membuat es krim benjol rasa nano-nano menclok di sana. "Jangan banyak Tanya dan cepat bereskan barangmu! Nanti akan kujelaskan!" Byakuya langsung berlalu menunggu di depan.

"Yang seharusnya butuh penjelasan itu adalah KAU!" Ichigo mengepalkan tangannya berniat menonjok muka lempeng Byakuya.

Setelah berjalan cukup jauh, Ichigo dan Byakuya ngalor ngidul ngetan ngulon ngomong soal apa yang terjadi di Seireitei. Akhirnya didapatlah sebuah kesimpulan bahwa akibat krisis moneter Genryuusai terpaksa menghemat pengeluaran Divisinya dengan memPHK salah seorang komandan Divisi. Bukannya tidak adil, tapi bagi Byakuya yang seorang Bangsawan kelas berat(eh emang teroris), PHK seperti ini sangat mencoreng morengkan namanya.

"Kalau begitu daripada lo galau kayak kucing beranak, mending kita cari kerjaan buat lo deh!" Ichigo menepok pundak Byakuya yang sedari tadi Cuma merengut kayak tisu toilet.

"Memangnya ada kerjaan yang pas buat gue?" Tanya Byakuya tanpa memikirkan kalau nasibnya setelah ini bakal jadi berantakan.

"Teeennaaaaaang soal itu gampil! Gue tahu kerjaan apa yang pas buat lo!" Ichigo membuat Byakuya heran ketimbang senang.

Besoknya, setelah Byakuya numpang tidur di rumah Ichi dengan alasan 'cowok kece yang baru dateng dari AMRIK' membuat keluarga Ichi tidak banyak bertanya. Dan saat itulah Ichigo membawanya ke sebuah tempat….

"Lo yakin gue kudu nyambi kerja disini?" Tanya Byakuya. "Haalaaaahh lo kan pasti diterima, muka kece begitu jangan pesimis!" Ichigo menyikut pelan Byakuya yang masih Hah heh hoh di depan sebuah bangunan.

"Kayaknya gue salah ketemu lo… dan gue yakin lo salah ngajak gue ke sini" Byakuya merengut lagi. Memperhatikan bangunan itu. "Ayolaaaahh Taichoouu! Daripada nganggur mending MOVE ON!"

Apakah yang dilihat Byakuya di depannya? Sebenarnya kemana Ichigo membawa Byakuya untuk mendapat kerja? Bangunan apakah itu? dan pekerjaan apakah yang akan dikerjakan Byakuya untuk memperbaiki nasibnya yang awut-awutan?

**TO BE KONTINYUUU~~**


	2. Salt fish

**SALT FISH STAGE 1**

**Disclaimer : TITE KUBOOO**

**Summary : Kelanjutan dari nasib tragis BYAKUYAAA!**

**Humor tidak dibatasi, sakit perut bukan tanggung jawab Author!**

**selamat menikmati**

* * *

Karena penasaran, para readers asik jempalikan menunggu datangnya saat-saat Byakuya menemui ajalnya—ehh ralat- menemui pekerjaannya. Sebenarnya ini pekerjaan yang tidak mungkin dilakuin oleh Byakuya yang seorang pria cool dan tampan nan eksotis melebihi bibirnya Omas itu. karena apapun caranya, minumnya tetep teh botol Misro(kok jadi promo?).

Oke skip. Di depan Byakuya sekarang teronggoklah sebuah bangunan yang luar biasa ga karuan. Dindingnya kayak habis di bom bardir sama teroris, kaca-kaca yang udah kusam, baju-baju rombeng tapi berkilau, dan beberapa bedak dan make up yang entah kenapa bisa ada di sana.

"Ichigo.. gue mau nanya" Byakuya kembali ke alam sadarnya.

"Heeh apa?" Ichigo tetep memasang senyum ala Pepsodent dengan tulus iklas.

"Bangunan ini… sebenernya bekas markas teroris, ato markas banci taman lawang?" Tanya Byakuya.

"Ato Banci taman lawang yang menjadi teroris" Byakuya melotot kea rah Ichigo. Baginya, ketemu banci lebih mengerikan daripada ketemu Hollow ato demit lainnya.

"Permissoooong! Permiooosss! Ekiusmiii! Punteeeen! Ada orang di dalem!? Kalo ga ada ga usah jawab!" Ichigo mengetuk pintu reot yang bakal beberapa hari lagi bisa dipastikan rubuh dengan sukses tanpa perlu didobrak pake linggis.

"Ichigo pelan-pelan. Kalo gitu ntar pintu ini…."

BRAAAAAAKKK!"

pintu itu langsung menghantam Byakuya yang sedari tadi sudah berpose cool.

"Eh..sori Byaku gue ga sengaja" Ichigo sweatdrop. "KAMPRET LU.." geram Byakuya dalam hati terdalamnya.

"Aiiihh aiih Ichiiigyooo ngapain dikau ke sini? Ada yang bisa eike bantuu?" seorang bencong.. yang.. wajahnya luarbiasa menajiskan orang itu menyambut Ichigo dengan cipika cipiki.

Kontan Ichigo langsung menyetrum bibir bencong itu dengan stand gun. "Menjijikkan! Mana boss lu? Gue mau bicara..!" Ichigo celingak-celinguk ke dalam bangunan.

"Adyuuu adyuu biasa aja kali jeng, bibir gue tambah monyong ntar…jyahat lo" keluhnya.

"Berisik! Oi Byakuya ayo masuk!" seru Ichigo.

Byakuya yang sedang membersihkan dirinya dari terjangan pintu terbelalak melihat orang yang sedari tadi Ichigo ajak bicara.

"AYASEGAWA YUMICHIKA!" suara Byakuya kontan membuat seluruh alam semesta tersapu bersih ampe kembali ke jaman parsejarah.

"Eh..Byakuuchii Taichouu! Lama ga berjumpa ngapain disini? Mau nebeng bareng saya yaaa" Yumichika meper-meper kea rah Byakuya.

"Urusaaaii! Yang harusnya Tanya itu gue. Ngapain lo di sini?" Byakuya menghantamkan batu bata kea rah Yumi.

"Gue kena damprat Taichou gue lagi. Tapi sekarang gue ga sendirian!" Yumichika bangun dan berjalan bak seorang model kena epilepsy akut.

"HAH? Maksud lo ga sendirian? Eh ngomong-ngomong ini tempat ape ye?kok baunya sengak banget" Byakuya mengendus-endus bau badannya sendiri. Tapi baik-baik saja.

"Oh ini… ntar gue jelasin. Ayo masuk dyulu!" Yumi berputar-putar dan langsung nabrak kaca.

"SAKIT..ADA ORANG SAKIT DISINI!" Byakuya bergumam.

Sampai di sebuah lokasi.. yang berada di dalam gedung, Byakuya kembali terbelalak.

Seorang cewek..eh cowok..eh.. berambut plontos, tapi dengan blush on kayak Jengkelin, bibir merah, bulu mata sepanjang 14 cm, high heel, dengan costum bunny girl, dan….. stoking jarring ketat… itu…

"I..IKKAKU…MADARAME…?"

Byakuya seperti melihat Dajal datang dari Neraka terdalam.

"Adyuuh adyuuh Ika chan kau cantik banget….!" Yumi meper ke Ikakku.

"Diem lu.. eh..Byakuya taichou..kenapa disini?" Tanya Ikkaku.

"So..soal itu..nanti saja…yang lebih penting….."

"HOOOP! JANGAN NANYA KENAPA GUE DAN MAHKLUK INI ADA DI SINI! OKEEE!" Ikakku memotong pertanyaan Byakuya dengan nada lantang.

"Uhhh..okee…"

"Oke..Ikkaku bagaimana? Bisa kan?" Tanya Ichigo.

"Bisa apa?" Byakuya menyahut. "Ya soal kerjaan itu!" seru Ichigo sewot.

"Bisaaa…tapiii dia harus sama kayak kitaa dulu" jawab Ikkaku.

"HAH?"

"Iyaa betuul! Kalo ga ga bakal di terima"Yumi menyahut.

"APA?"

"Ok kalo begitu…dia harus dipermak dulu"

"WHAT THEEE?"

"Byakuuuchii ayo ikut aku!" Yumi menggeret Byakuya. Filingnya udah ga beres!

"IYAADDAAA! GUE GA SUDIII!"

"Diam dan lihat saja!"

Setelah itu apa yang terjadi… betul..betul sekali…. Pemirsaa… Byakuya telah dipermak…menjadi…

"Puaaahhh!" Ichigo menyemburkan tehnya itu setelah dia melihat, apa yang terjadi di depannya.

"Byakuu..hhhmmmp!" Ichigo tidak bisa menahan ketawa… dia tidak bisa menahan ketawanya setelah dia melihat.

Byakuya yang dipakaikan baju bunny girl berenda, dia juga mengenakan high heel, make up super tebel, dan pita warna warni kayak dakocan kesasar!

"Nah setelah ini pekerjaan berikutnya..adalah membuat IKAN ASIN!" seru Ikkaku.

"NA..NIIII?" Byakuya melihat dengan pandangan mata sinis. Super sinis.

"Kalo lo mau keluar, lo bakal jadi gelandangan!" tukas Yumi.

"Guee..gueee…I..CHII..GOOO….." Byakuya tidak terima, aura-aura jahat sudah menusuk kea rah Ichigo. Spontan Ichigo ngabur dan hanya mengatakan.

"GOOD LUCK BYAKU BUNNY GIRL! HONEY BUNNY SWEETY!"

Apakah..yang akan terjadi berikutnyaa yaaa? Bagaimana tanggapan Byakuya setelah ini? Apa maksudnya dengan bencong yang jualan Ikan asin?

**TO BE KONTINYUU~**

* * *

**Akhirnyaaa chapter ke 2. karena sepertinya Yuzu sedang mood hari ini, bisa update kilaat!**

**maap yee image byaku jadi ancur lebur begitu**

**tapi kalo ga gitu ntar fic ini ga bakal lakuu!**

**OK MINNAA JANGAN LUPA BERI REVIEW UNTUK YG KE 2 YAAA :D**

**masih banyak siksaan untuk Byakuya chaamaaa~~~**


	3. Amnesia

**SALT FISH STAGE 2**

**Disclaimer : TITE KUBO...**

**Summary : Bukannya menemukan apa yang dia cari, Byakuya **

**sekarang beralih pada masalah baru di**

**tempat dia bekerja..!**

**WARNING! TIDAK DIPERUNTUNKAN UNTUK ORANG YANG SUKA NGANGGUR!**

**DAN PENGANGGURAN! #Walo authornya juga seorang pengangguran!**

* * *

Setelah terpuruk beberapa saat karena dirinya telah kehilangan seluruh harga diri dan harga bahan baku sembako yang sudah diacak-acak total oleh author gila bin sinting yang ga tahu malu dan males update. Byakuya bersama dengan Yumichi dan Ikkaku berusaha untuk membuat 'SF' bukan 'Sound Effek' lho, tapi Salt fish alias Ikan asin alias iwak asin alias iwak gereh. Byakuya tidak tahu mau bagaimana lagi soalnya kalau dia nganggur, dia bakal jadi demit gentayangan yang bakal ngamen di prapatan bangjo.

"Haaah…" Byakuya menarik napas kayak mau senam SKJ.

"Bya chan..kalau kau mengehla napas begitu, ntar keberuntungan kamu ilang lo" Yumi dengan gaya najongnya sambil ngubek-ngubek ikan asin yang udah dicampur sama rinso.

"Ngomong-ngomong…. Kenapa kau masukin rinso ke ikan asinmu?" Tanya Byakuya balik.

"Soalnya kalau ikan asin biasa kan bau… kalau pake rinso bakal lebih wangi" Byakuya hanya tercengo ria mendengar perkataan ga logis dari mulut bau Yumichika. Dia merasa telah salah tempat.

"Lantas kenapa kau juga memasukkan wiipol ke sana?" kini Byakuya beralih ke Ikkaku.

"Haaaa? Biar bagus! Biar licin..! soalnya kalau pake Wiipol bakal bersih en kinclong…kalau pake formalin ntar gue dibekep sama polisi" Byakuya melongo. "Ichigo..aku bersumpah kalau kau kembali akan kukuliti kau.." sumpah Byakuya dengan luar biasa mendendam di dalem hati.

"Byaa chan coba kau tambahin garem ke ikan asinmu.." cetus Yumi.

"…" Byakuya ga menjawab.

Dia hanya melakuin apa yang disuruh daripada dia dijejelin sekop.

"Byaaaa chaaan! Tolong tambahin garemm!" seru Yumi.

"?" Byakuya terdiam, dia terheran-heran.

"Tambahin garem? Ga ke asinan?" Tanya Byakuya kemudian.

"Berikan garemm..ke hatiku…."

"MAKCEPLOOOKK!" sebuah garem sekilo langsung menutupi mata Yumi. Dia langsung kelojotan, matanya merah kayak mau copot, dia koprol sambil bawa-bawa obor olimpiade(Lho?).

"BYAKUUU SETANN LOO!" seru Yumichika. "Kau yang seharusnya jadi setaan!" Byakuya membentak balik.

Pertengkaran antara prajurit Sailormoon gadungan itu membuat gedung bergetar. Tiba-tiba Byakuya merasa ada yang hendak datang dari arah atas kepalanya. Terang saja sebuah balok segede baskom berdiameter 40 cm itu langsung melesat kea rah mereka.

Tiba-tiba… DUEEEENNGG!

Byakuya yang memiliki jurus cicak koprol langsung berhasil menghalau tuh balok. Tapii….

"Ada ap..GYAAAA! YUMIEM!" seru Ikkaku.

Kebencongannya yang salah tempat itu membuat Byakuya jijik. "Ada apa dengan engkau!? Waa kepalamu kayak aer mancur! Segera panggil pemadam kebakaran!" Ikkaku mulai panic-panik gaje.

"Diamlah! Segera bawa perban! Dan jangan panggil pemadam kebakaran" Byakuya Cuma bisa memberi perintah apa adanya.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Yumichika udah tepar kuadrat di tempat tidur. Karena keuangan yang krisis, Ikkaku ga tega membawa Yumichika ke klinik, bukan karena kasian sama Yumi, dia ga rela uang tabungannya jebol gara-gara sohib idiotnya yang ampun-ampunan itu.

Setelah beberapa jam ga sadar diri, Yumi akhirnya membuka matanya. Dan disitulah dirinya menjadi seperti orang bego..

"Ini dimana? Gue siapa? Tahun berapa ini? Gue cewek ato cowo?" tanyanya. Hening…

"APAAAA! DIA..! DIA KENA IMSOMNIAAA!" seru Ikkaku. "PLAAAAKK!"

"Yang bener amnesia…goblok!" Byakuya mengkepret Ikkaku.

"Lantas kita harus gimana?" Tanya Ikkaku.

"Yang jelas gue ga pernah ngalamin yang namanya nolong orang amnesia" jawab Byakuya.

"Hei kenapa gue kayak banci begini? Ngomong-ngomong kalian siapa?" Tanya Yumichika memotong percakapan Ikkaku dan Byakuya.

"Kuya..lo cepetan cari cara buat dia ga nanya yang aneh-aneh" Ikkaku memelankan suaranya dan membawa Byakuya agak menjauh.

"Kamu sedeng ya? Gue udah bilang kan ga bisa?" jawab Byakuya sewot.

"Haaaaiii! Ntar dia malah ngira kita orang gila pake pakean begini" sahut Ikkaku. "Lu yang gila kali…" "Gue serius Kuya sialan!".

"Hey kalian…ini rumah sakit jiwa atau semacamnya…? Kenapa kita kayak orgil gini sih? Kalian masih waras kan?"

"JDERRRRR" . perkiraan Byakuya membawa petaka baru di dalam proses pekerjaannya. Sekarang dirinya terjebak oleh situasi orang amnesia dan orang gila yang dikombinasikan dengan campuran tepung terigu dan bahan-bahan alami dan bumbu bawang goreng yang maknyuss(lho kok).

Roh Ikkaku melayang. Tapi dia teringat, kalau Ichigo bisa menolong Yumichika dan sekarang dia langsung menggeret Byakuya.

"BYAAKUU! KITA KE TEMPAT ICHIGO!" seru Ikkaku tanpa dikomdandoi sama Pak Kapitan Patimura.

"EH? BUAT?" "Buat nolong sohib najong guee! Sekarang! kita tolong temen yang lagi amnesia! Kerjaan lo sekarang ganti!" Ikkaku tereak-tereak kayak kesurupan sandal jepit, sedangkan Byakuya Cuma melotot sambil nutup idung.

"Kerjaa..?eh…maksud lo?" Tanya Byakuya.

"NYEMBUHIN YUMI AMPE DIA SEMBUH!" glegar kendang kayak dangdutan itu membuat Byakuya benar-benar terkenyut-eh-terkejut.

Sedangkan Yumichika dibekep di tempat semula, Ikkaku dan Byakuya menuju rumah Ichigo.

Petualangan apa lagi yang akan menanti mereka? apakah yang akan terjadi pada nasib Byaku beberapa menit setelah dia dijebloskan oleh masalah yang garing en gajeee?

apa tanggapan Ichigo?

TO BE KONTINYUUU~~~


	4. Klinik

**KLINIK KETOK MAGIC**

**Disclaimer : TITE KUBO..(IYA DONG)**

**summary : Kemunculan tokoh tak terdugaa!**

**Untuk Hikachan, Shiro chan, dan Ca-chan untuk yang sudah menanti dengan sangat sabaaarr!**

**ini chapter spesial untuk valentine jugaa! wkkwkkww**

**PERINGATAN :OD bukan tanggung jawab AUTHOR! **

* * *

Karena tak tahu harus kemana kayak lagunya Ayu Tong tong, Ikkaku dan Byakuya udah ngejaprut di rumah Ichigo, dengan sebuah aura kasih—ralat—aura-aura serem yang membuat seluruh mahkluk idup yang ada di sana kocar-kacir ngibrit tunggang langgang.

Mengapa begitu? Yuk mari kita liat flesbeknya…

**Flashback 15 menit lalu…**

Ichigo asik membalik-balik buku kesayangannya, yaitu majalah 'Bagaimana caranya lepas dari orang IDIOT' yang baru aja dia beli dengan uang saku yang dia kumpulin. Meski recehan, Ichigo bangga dengan uang yang selalu nyanyi mak kencring-kencring di kantong celana blue jean butut belelnya. Sedang asiknya dia membaca buku, Ichigo mendengar suara aneh yang asing ditelinganya.

Dan beberapa saat setelah dia membuka jendela, Ikkaku dan Byakuya langsung menghantamnya dengan sangat indaaaahhh dan muaknyuuuss, Ichigo langsung mental dan kepalanya langsung ngucur aer mancur Niagara merah.

Dia sukses pingsan setelah kedua mahkluk yang dia kira akan jauh darinya datang lagi seperti parasit bandel yang biasanya nemplok di sela-sela pohon.

**End Flashback..**

"Jadi..A-p-a mau kalian?" mata Ichigo udah mengisyaratkan 'Jawab jujur ato gue belah kepala lo!' dengan cahaya yang cring-cring nyeremin itu.

"Gua mau minta tolong Chi!" seru Ikkaku yang emang dasarnya ga bisa baca suasana.

"Minta tolong?" muka Ichigo langsung ngebalik 180 derajat(widih).

"Si Yumi kena Imsomnia" jawab Ikkaku lagi.

"Imsom apa?" Ichigo malah tambah ga ngeh.

"Maksud si botak ini Amnesia gara-gara kejedot besi segede bakul jamu tadi siang..nah lo bisa bantuin kagak" Byakuya mengoreksi keo-onan Ikkaku yang dari tampangnya udah ga meyakinkan bangett…

"Kalo itu mah..gu.."

"Guee bakal nyelametin tuh bocah asal dia ga masuk rumah sakit en kantong gue tambah jebool!" Ikkaku langsung nemplok deket banget ke muka Ichigo sampe dia ilfill en akhirnya nendang tuh kepala balon menjauh.

"Gue bisa bantu lo..tapi yang lagi amnesia mana?" Tanya Ichi.

"Ada di pabrik.. gue udah bekep pake tali kolor ma tali rapiah.." Jawab Ikkaku.

Byakuya yang dari tadi Cuma ngedeplok kayak burung emprit di kamar memutuskan untuk menelaah apa yang terjadi padanya, dia sekarang bersatus sebage GEMBEL SEIREITEI.. kalo dia balik..dia bisa ngebunuh Ichigo atas apa yang dia lakuin….

"KUYAAA AYO KITA CAPCUS!" Ikkaku langsung ngegeret Byakuya yang dari tadi ngelamun dan membuatnya tambah bertanya-tanya.

"Kita mau kemana?" Tanya Byakuya polos kayak anak SD belum tau 1+1=2.. "Ke pabrik trus kita ke KLINIK" jawab Ichigo.

"KLINIK? Kesambet apa lo ampe bisa nyantol ama Klinik?" Byakuya mencoba menerjemahkan kata-kata yang masuk ke telinganya. Tanpa bertele-tele ato iwak lele lagi Ichigo dan Ikkaku menyeret Byakuya ke pabrik.

Sesampainya di sana, Yumi yang masih plonga plongo kayak orang Pa-o itu menyadari kalau dirinya dalam bahaya.

"Ewwhh tunggu tunggu gue ga mau cari perkara.. gue kan.."

Ikkaku langsung ngebekep tuh sohib abadinya dengan karung goni, kayak di pelem2 eksien, yang sandranya di culik ampe di masukin karung trus dibawa ngibrit begitu aja.

"Mafioso! Bagaimano kalo kito lakukano shunpono!?" seru Byakuya dengan setting ala Mafia nyungsep keceblung sumur.

"Apo maksudmunoo!? Kito bakal kelelepno! Tu liatno di bawahno banyak kolamno leleno!" seru Ikkaku dengan gaya cool.

"Woii bapak-bapakno! Sabarno encokno sayano kambuhno!" cetus Ichigo.

"Sapa suruhno dudukno tersuno di angkringano!" timpal Byakuya.

"SOMPRETOO!"

"WOIII! KENAPA NI CERITANYA JADI MAFIA SIH? Balik-balik!" Ikkaku langsung cekidot menggeser setting yang author salah tempatkan.

Sesampainya di sebuah gedung minimalis yang ga gede-gede amat(namanya juga minimalis!) Ichigo langsung masuk ke sana.

"Permioos! Ada orang? Ada pasien Gaswat Darurat ni" Ichigo tereak-tereak kayak ga tau malu.

"Tuh orang ga bisa sopan-santun ya?" Tanya Yumichika yang langsung menculut dari karung Ikkaku.

"Urat malunya udah putus kali" jawab Byakuya sekenannya.

Seorang cowok berambut jabrik dengan tato 69 dengan ogah-ogahan langsung menyambut Ichigo cs.

"Hisaa nih ada yang kena amnesia, cepetan disembuhin, sebelum Bang Roma Irama dateng buat nepak Pak Dokter pake kolornya" Ichigo dengan lugas menerangkan.

"Hah apa? Bang roma kena Amnesia sambil jualan kolor?" jawab Hisagi.

"Buju buneng, lu tidur di tempat kerja! Bangun woi tu roh kumpulin dulu!" Ichigo menggampar kepala Hisagi. "Iye iye.. mana pasiennya?"

Setelah masuk ruang klinik, Hisagi mengecek kepala Yumi, ternyata dia memang Amnesia.. "Jadi setelah menghitung dengan rumus Panjang x Lebar x Tinggi didapatlah jawaban Volume Balok.."

BUUUKK!Hisagi langsung dismack down ama Byakuya karena hipopotanusnya-eh Hipotesanya.

"Jadiii cepat katakan apa yang harus… SAYA..LAKUKAN" Byakuya udah ngempet pengen nyelesein masalah PHKnya dan hidupnya.

"Kalau begitu.. biar suster saya yang melakukan terapi…Sus.. Sus Krim..eh Suster" Hisagi memanggil suster pribadinya dengan Toa masjid.

"Yaa dookkk! Saya ga budeg yaaa!"seru suster itu. tapi suara itu, membuat Byakuya merinding dangdut dangdutan kayak ada Inul lagi goyang mak ser-ser. Suara yang ga asing banget itu langsung membingokan tebakannya.

"Hey dok! Jangan asal tereak-tereak ntar dimarain lagi kayak kemaren, mana dilemparin bangke kucing lagi!" sahut suster itu. semua cengo. Pemadangan yang luar dalem banget. Suster berambut jabrik..dengan kaos mini..selutut.. dan blush on kayak Jengkelin..

"KAIEEEEEEEEENNN!" seru Byakuya dan Ichigo. "Aih Byakuya sama… kenapa kau dirimu ada di sini?" Tanya sosok 'lekong' itu.

"Kau juga kenapa ada disini!?" sahut Ichigo.

"Kerja sambilan" semuanya sweatdrop.

"Oke daripada nostalgila ga penting, langsung urus aja si bulu mata ini..gue ada meeting di empang, ntar kalo semuanya udah ke handle sesemes ya" Hisagi melenggang pergi tanpa rasa dosa.

"Sebenernya dia niat ga sih?" bisik Ikkaku.

"Baiklah, nak Yumi yang lagi kehilangan ingatan! Kita mulai dari dasar dulu! Siapkan peralatan yang gue minta di notes ini, para lelaki! Kerjakan dengan baik!" Suster Kaien memberikan sebuah notes yang membuat Ichi, Byaku dan Ikka langsung melotot 12 kuadrat.

"Gue harus apa?" Tanya Yumi polos. "Lo ikut gue ke ruang TERAPI"

"Chou..woooii! gue mau diapain!?"

Seketika pintu ditutup. Ikkaku, Byakuya dan Ichi masih cengo. Mereka membaca sekali lagi dan karena mata mereka masih sehat walafiat.. semuanya hanya mengheningkan cipta.

Apakah...#versi Inspret Inversigasi# yang dibaca oleh Ichigo cs? apa yang dilakuin Kaien pada Yumi? bagaimana Nasib Byakuya? SEBODO TEUING dah! yang penting lanjooott!

TO BE KONTINYUU!

* * *

**Yuhuuu Yuzu kembali~~ padahal niat mau nerusin kemaren eh malah ketiduran! dasarr Author geblek!**

**"EMANG" sahut Ichigo. #Ichigo dipasung**

**yak yak karena langsung saja yaa! tolong di repiew! **

**dan terutama makasih buat Ca-chan, Hika chan dan Shiro chan! telah membagi ekspresinya pada Yuzu#halah#**

**kita lanjut ke next chapter yang adalah chapter terakirr! wkwkwkwk**


	5. Amnesia lagi?

**BYAKUYA FINISHING!**

**Disclaimer : TITE KUBO(udah taoo!)**

**summary : Chapter terakir kasus Yumi!**

**WARNING : SEMAKIN TIDAK JELAS ALURNYAAA! KADAR CO2 MENINGKAT!**

* * *

Tak kala seperti embun yang jatuh(Wiiss Author lagi puitis!) Byakuya pun langsung berkerumul dengan Ichigo dan Ikkaku. Mereka masih membayangkan bagaimana pesan yang ada di notes itu seperti 'ancaman' atau bahkan 'KUTUKAN'. Sebenernya apa sih yang ada di dalam notes itu?

Biar Yuzu kasih tau apa isi notes itu…

_"Dear cowo-cowo kece bin unyu yang kayak kunyuk.._

_Bukannya mau ngerelain ni bocah harus gue obras otaknya biar kembali seperti dulu lagi. Oke, lanjut, karena Dr. Hisagi Kampret Kamfer itu ga bisa nanganin ni penyakit, gue Cuma bisa minta tolong… atu-atunya cara buat nyembuhin ni bocah adalah dengan mukul sekuat tenaga kepalanye lagi…_

_Itu yang gue baca dari buku panduan 'Ngeberesin Jok Mobil' dari kelas Otomotif di Kuliahan(?). baiklah itu dulu notes dari Sus Kai yang imoet ini.."_

_P.S : KALO LO LO PADA GA BISA NYELESEIN PESEN GUE, KALIAN KUDU KAWIN SAMA GUE!_

Masalahnya sih, bagi mereka bagian isi pesan itu tidak menunjukkan kejanggalan, tapi… bagian tambahan yang ditulis pake huruf gede-gede itu yang membuat mereka merinding ngebor ngalor ngidul ga karuan..

"Gue ga sudi nikahin wanita setengah-setengah itu. lagian jadi temen bencong aja udah setep masa kudu kawin ama bencong? Bisa stroke gue" Ikkaku buka mulut. Semua Cuma bisa mengamini, apalagi Byakuya ga mau didatengin Hisana gara-gara selingkuh sama Bencong yang kodratnya en mukanya ga sepadan ama istrinya yang udah wassalam… dia masih bisa ngebedain mana cewe dan 'BUKAN' cewe.

"Gue takut Yumi bakal kabur en kita bakal berakir di pelaminan sama pelawak Srimules.." tukas Byakuya.

"Yossh! Ayo kita lakuin, ga peduli bagaimanapun caranya! Kita kudu lolos dari jeratan maut tuh suster edan!" Ichigo siap tempur 45 dan dengan SLJJ 008 sambungan makin lancar, otaknya bekerja setelah sekian lama di telantarkan.

"Ush! Kita harus melakukannya! Atau kita tamat!" Ikkaku ikut berdiri dengan nada ksatria. "Ato kita Mati" celtuk Byakuya yang semakin pundung sama nasibnya.

Setelah diperbolehkan pulang sama Suster Kaien Najong itu, Yumi sudah pules tidur di kamar Ichigo. Sementara ketiga orang sisanya masih komat-kamit di ruang tengah menyusun strategi kayak melawan penjajah yang bakal dateng nanti pagi.

"Nah, ini rencana A,B,C. gue bakal ngelakuin rencana A..Ikkaku lo rencana B, dan Byakuya san C..! inget tugas masing-masing?" Ichigo memberi komando.

"Yosh. Gue bakal ngajak dia ke toko sayur, setelah itu gue bakal nabok kepalanya pake panci bokap lo" jawab Ikkaku.

"Gue bakal gampar kepalanya pake pemukul kasti…" Byakuya menyerocos tanpa diminta.

"Oke. Siap untuk nanti pagi!" seru Ichigo.

"Chi, lo rencananya apa?" Tanya Ikkaku.

"RAHASIA.."

Karena terlalu lelah untuk komplen ini itu, ketiganya sudah kea lam mimpi menunggu kudeta untuk menyadarkan Yumichika.

* * *

**Hari pertama, TOKO SAYUR :**

"Hoi Yum, bantuin gue belanja dong. Si Ichi mau bikin semur sandal swallow ma oreg kutang tuh.." sahut Ikkaku.

"Oh.. o..oke?"

karena lagi Amnesia, sifat Over acting Yumi menurun drastic, dia malah keliatan kayak orang bego daripada sebelumnya. Sesampainya di Toko…

"Yumi, lo belanja dulu..gue mau ambil minuman kaleng..kalo lo udah langsung ke kasir!" Ikkaku meninggalkan Yumi yang sibuk grasak grusuk di toko itu, tanpa disadarinya Ikkaku siap dengan panci yang langsung tanpa babibu melesat mau menghantam kepalanya.. tapi…

"Ikka..adanya kaldu sapi ga apa?"

"GEDUMBRAAAANGG!" Ikkaku melesat mencium rak-rakan toko itu hingga kepalanya benjut…

"Ikkaaa!" –MISI GAGAL—

* * *

**Hari kedua, HALAMAN RUMAH ICHIGO :**

Byakuya dan Yumi sedang menjemur pakean.

"Ayasegawa, coba kau tolong ambil jepitan di baskom sebelah sana..jepitannya kurang" Byakuya meminta tolong pada Yumi.

"Okee!" dengan riang, Yumi ngubek-ngubek baskom itu, tanpa diketahui kalau Byakuya siap menghajar kepalanya dengan pemukul kasti.

Dalam hitungan detik….

"BYAKUUU! INI JEPITANNYA!"

DUEEEEEEGGG!

"Mampusss!" Byakuya terkena home run di dagunya karena kepala Yumichika yang tadinya menunduk tiba-tiba langsung mak jleg pindah posisi. Alhasil tuh pemukul kasti malah nyungsep ke kepala bokapnya Ichigo yang lagi makan pagi.

* * *

Di hari ketiga…

"Ichii..ini sumpah terakir kalinya gue ngadepin orang kena amnesia!" Ikkaku masih digips di kepalanya dan perban.

"Gue juga..gue nyerah! Gue mau pulangg!" Byakuya merengek gara-gara dagu mulusnya sekarang jadi bopeng-bopeng.

"Oke..ini senjata terakir..! panggil anak itu!" seru Ichigo. Sementara kedua temannya hanya cengo.

Kemudian…

"Ken..kenapa kok manggil?" Tanya Yumi mulai takut.

"Gue udah muak kalo lo gini! Sekarang lo kudu kembali dengan ingatan lo!" Ichigo mencak-mencak kayak kerusupan-eh kesurupan.

"Gyaaa! Lo mau apaa! Jangaaaan!" Yumi langsung ngibrit tapi… dengan hebatnya Ichigo menarik tangan Byakuya dan…

"BAKUDOU 45 BYAKUYA CANON BLASSTT!" Ichigo melempar Byakuya hingga dia mencelat tepat kea rah Yumi dan… dan….

"BUAAAAAAAAAAKKKKK!"

SKAK MAT…

beberapa saat setelah genteng rumahnya loncat gara-gara benturan, Yumi bangun dan mendapati ingatannya sudah kembali.

"Jadi ini maksudmu rencana rahasia?" Tanya Ikkaku.

"Eh..itu.. ga sengaja… etto.."

tiba-tiba pintu senkaimon terbuka, Gen datang bersama Renji.

"Nah Nak Byaku karena krisis sudah selesai.. kau boleh kembali…" sahutnya.

"Ta..taichou! kau kenapa?!" Renji membopong taichounya yang udah wassalam sekarat kayak lampu 5 watt yang ketap ketip. Setelah pintu ditutup.. keadaan kembali normal.

Esoknya, Ichigo mendapat panggilan dari Byakuya, dia pun membuat Ichigo ketakutan setengah mati, hukuman langit menantinya…!

Tapi dengan sekali pukulan nampan.. Ichigo membuat Byakuya pingsang dua kali tapi… hal pertama yang diucapkan Byakuya adalah.. "SIAPA KAMU? SIAPA AKU? DIMANA INI? TAUN BERAPA INI? JUPE MANA?(lho?)"

Alhasil.. Byakuya kembali menjadi babu karena amnesianya… Renji pun tak ingin ketinggalan, sebagai bawahan yang laknat, diapun membuat Taichounya menjadi babu selama 3 bulan…

Dan parahnya lagi, sekarang Byakuya malah dikejer-kejer Kaien yang kebelet kawin, saking ngebetnya dia ngejer Byakuya pake golok sama parang!

**FINISH...**

* * *

**Byaku :Seneng lo yee gue jadi menderita begini... kenapa gue jadi amnesia?**

**Yuzu : Teuing.. pokoknya FFNC ini udah jadi dan para readers senang! wkwkwkww**

**Byaku : Author gilaa...**

**Yuzu : udah ah.. mending langsung aja.. silakang Reviewnyaaa! dan jangan lupa untuk tertawa terhahah hahah! wkwkwkwk**


End file.
